heat stroke
by Empress of Everything
Summary: Resembool is going through a heat wave and Eden is afraid she's going to melt. {Fem!Ed, Male!Winry}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Because I'm deluding myself into thinking it'll be warm soon. Ha. Ha. It's 1F outside right now. I'm going to go curl up under my quilt._

* * *

Eden moaned. "I am legitimately _dying_ over here."

Resembool was currently going through a massive heat wave, the worst in about fifty years. And the person suffering the most was the tiny blonde former alchemist sprawled facedown on the floor moaning. Wenry ignored her and continued polishing his tools. After knowing Eden for as long as he had, her melodramatics ceased to bother him. "If you're going to die, try to keep it down."

She pouted, even though with her floor kissing he couldn't see. "Why are you so mean?" Ed whined.

"Why are you acting like a baby?"

"Because it's hot!" She lifted her head off the floor and looked up at him incredulously. "And I have a metal leg which is conducting the heat through my body. Of course I'm going to complain!" She rolled over onto her back and sighed. Her blonde hair was coming loose from the bun she had pulled it up into in an effort to cool her neck off. Now she had strands of sweaty hair sticking to her face. _Bleh._ Lifting her hand, she began ticking off ways she could cool down. "Can't go swimming because I could sink. A cold bath could work but then I'd just heat back up. Fans? No. Just no. If I take off anymore clothes, I'll be in my birthday suit."

Wenry cast a sideways glance at his best friend/sort of sweetheart. It was true, she was already half naked, having stripped down to a bandeau top and tiny shorts that barely covered any of her lower half. He blushed and looked away.

Seeing Ed in her underwear was nothing new, he'd been fixed her automail for years and she didn't wear much more than this. But after her...what would it be called, a promise? Proposal? Confession? Confession sounded about right. After her confession and subsequent journey west, things between them were a little more awkward. Ed had never been one for physical affection. But she seemed to shyly welcome it whenever Wenry offered her a hug or wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Though if he did that right now, she'd probably drop kick him to Xing.

"I wonder if detaching my leg would help at all." His blushing thoughts were interrupted by her sudden musing.

"Ed," Wenry sighed. "I'm not detaching your leg. Besides, it'd hurt when I put it back on."

"I could put up with the pain if it helped slow my death by heat stroke!"

"You'd be stuck in one place if I do take it off."

She paused, still sprawled on her back on the floor. He had a point. An annoying point, but a valid one all the same.

The Rockbell house quieted down, Wenry's quiet humming, the chirping of the crickets, and the tiniest breeze blowing through the house.

It was peaceful for once.

 _"Why is it so hot?"_

Wenry moaned.

 _Here we go again._


	2. Chapter 2

"Honestly, Ed, I would think that after all these years, you would've learned to be more careful with your automail! You don't even have your alchemy as an excuse this time. So what happened that made your leg break? Also, the cut on your forehead? I didn't think you were so accident inclined."

Eden just slumped further into her chair, ignoring Wenry's questions. Her scowl deepened and she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't want to admit how exactly she'd broken her leg. It was embarrassing! She was the Fullmetal Alchemist! Hero of the People! She didn't break her limbs because of stupid things!

She would admit over her dead body that she had fallen over the rug at the top of the stairs and fallen all the way down, landing awkwardly on her leg. Something had crunched, which was never a good thing when it came to her leg. The gears had whined in protest when she tried to stand. They had seized, frozen, and sent her tumbling to the floor again because she was a moron who hadn't noticed in time. This time, her forehead had caught the edge of the kitchen table, splitting the skin wide open. One hand reached up to lightly prod the wound. She swiftly decided that wasn't a good idea. Wenry hadn't given her a chance to patch herself up once he'd seen how her leg was twisted.

The sheer amount of feminine screeching the boy was able to produce at the sight of her busted leg was impressive.

Also, the heat was making her crabby. And sweat in still raw wounds hurt like the devil.

She jumped, startled out of her funk, when a loud clang filled the air. "Wenry!" The boy mechanic, annoyed with her silence, had whacked her knee with a wrench. He had just whacked his precious automail with a wrench, no doubt denting it. Again.

"Honestly, Ed, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't put up with this crap you're always giving me!" Wenry continued to grumble as he fiddled with the gears and wires that made up her artificial limb. He didn't notice Eden's face rapidly purpling at his sudden, absentminded confession.

Only after a good ten minutes of silence from his friend did Wenry look up. She was staring down at him with an odd look of mingled shock and tenderness. Wenry blinked. He'd never seen a look like on her face in all the years he'd known her. What could've brought it on? With a frown, he ran through their previous, one-sided conversation. Nothing out of place was said, just his usual scolding. So what had made her face the color of an apple? He hadn't said anythin…

 _Oh._

 ** _Oh._**

Eden watched in flushed amusement as a look of horrified realization crossed Wenry's face. "Can…can we pretend I didn't say that?"

She waited a moment, savoring his panic, before she leaned forward to whisper.

"No."


End file.
